The Darkest Secrets
by TaciturnDancer
Summary: Everyone has a secret, one that they'd never tell to anyone, no matter what the consequence may be. Come, and be a witness to Hollywood Arts' deepest and darkest secrets... Rated T.
1. Vicious Vega

_Everyone has a secret, one that they'd never tell to anyone, no matter what the consequence may be. Some are as little as wetting your pants when you were 6, or kissing your sister's boyfriend. Others are haunting things, things that will end up destroying lives, tearing them apart without guilt or regret. What secrets lie underneath the surface are very rarely known, but once they are, all hell breaks loose._

V is for Victoria…

…it's also for vicious.

Nothing stands in the way of the young Vega and her dreams.

Absolutely nothing and no one.

So when Tori heard the call of fame, she poisoned her older sister in order to make her tongue swell up.

Who would have known Andre would have insisted on her taking her older sister's place?

Oh yeah, she did.

And who would have known she would have been offered a place in the school?

…well, the bribe she slipped the principle certainly did the trick.

And who would have known that flirting with Beck would piss Jade off, and that Jade did rash and stupid things when she was angry that would earn her peers' sympathy?

Jade's TheSlap profile pretty much assured this part.

And who would have thought such a pretty and innocent girl could write words so vicious about her peers under anonymity that one by one, students began giving up their dreams of stardom and dropping out?

Tori did.

And to be quite honest, she's never regretted a thing.


	2. Bamboozled Beck

B is for Beck…

…it's also for bamboozled.

He tries to see the good in everyone, he tries to give everyone second chances.

But all that it results in is one miserable boy who allows himself to be hurt again and again.

He never learns, he never sees others for what cruel and wretched things they are.

He is far to naive to see Jade has been using him all this time for her own gain.

So while Jade slices him again and again with cruel words, he's never really thought to inquire why she's so nasty to him.

He'd do anything for her, because he loves her.

And that's kinda the point.


	3. Cat the Captivated

C is for Cat…

…it's also for captivated.

Like a moth to the light, she dances for those she loves.

She doesn't love many people.

But those she does she's fiercely protective of, a simple pat on the head or a smile in her direction is enough to make her week.

If that one person so much as asked her to kill her own family she would. Cat knows she would do _anything._ They wouldn't even have to say please.

Cat only loves one person, and though she'd do anything for them…

She knows with all her heart and soul though, that Jade would never ask so much of her.


	4. Robby's a runner

R is for Robby…

…it's also for runaway.

So scared is he of being hurt, and judged, he runs from everything and everyone.

He's run away from home three times in as many years, and has transferred schools twice.

Robby would rather be eternally lonely and overlooked than loved or hated.

But all too often his cruel words under the guise of his alter-ego, Rex, cause him to be hated anyways.

Sometimes he just can't deal, so he fantasizes about fleeing all he knows, about running to some far-away city and starting fresh where everything will go his way.

Nothing ever goes his way.


	5. Trina's so tedious

T is for Trina…

…it's also for tedious.

Her constant staving for perfection, for the spotlight to be on her, her constant wishes to be heard, and seen, are all a result of what she knows she really is.

Trina's boring.

The worst kind of boring.

She can never get anybody's attention and keep it, because nothing she says or does is ever good enough.

It doesn't sparkle, it doesn't shine.

She doesn't stand out.

Trina's not the talented Vega, she's not the smart Vega, she's not even the pretty Vega.

She's not nice most of the time either.

But at least if she begs for the camera to be on her, and struts all that she doesn't have, then the only reason people don't pay attention to her is because she's annoying.

And not that she's dull, and people get tired of what she really has to say before she even says it.

She wishes she was more like Tori sometimes/


	6. Andre the Admirer

**A/N: So first off, thank you to everyone who reviewed. This chapter, and the next one (which will be the last ): will probably be the longest. I'm starting to work on a "Secrets" fic for iCarly though, so once it's up, check it out. :) Anyways, on with the story! **

A is for Andre…

…it's also for admirer.

From the moment he laid eyes on Tori, he was head over heels in love with her.

So he thought, anyways.

Truthfully he has no clue what love really feels like.

_(He should ask Cat. She knows love is the ultimate hurt.)_

But Andre thinks he knows, he thinks he has every right to love Tori.

He thinks that Tori should guaranteed to him.

Her first day at Hollywood Arts, when ran into Beck, was the first time Andre felt jealousy and anger towards the boy.

Didn't he know? Tori was his.

How dare he be dashing, handsome, and charming? He already has most of the girls in the school drooling over him.

Usually Andre dislikes Jade, but that day when she poured coffee on Tori's head he felt like high-fiving her.

She needed to be shown that Beck just wasn't an option, he was the better choice to begin with.

-He- was the one who left a dozen red roses on the Vega's doorstep on Valentine's day.

-He- was the one who rightfully set Cat straight and told her that the day wasn't all about _her._ Who really cares if in doing so he offended her and made her cry?

Tori was his. No one else realized it yet, was all.

But they should, they really should.

Beck needed to stop flaunting himself all over the school, and Robbie needed to stop peeping on Tori.

He'd make sure they stopped.

No matter what.

And then, maybe, Tori would see that he was the one she should really be with.


	7. Jadelyn the Just

J is for Jade…

…it's also for just.

The West girl is probably the last person you'd expect to look at everything fairly, especially given her temper and all of her biases.

But when it comes down to it, Jade is probably the most level-headed and reasonable person you'll ever meet.

Jade didn't dump coffee on Tori's head that first day because she was angry, or though she deserved it.

Rather, she did it because she knows Beck's been seduced and tricked into cheating on her before.

That one action prevented Tori from getting close enough to Beck to tempt him, and would serve as a constant reminder to Beck that Jade was keeping an eye on them.

_(And oh, the things she's seen. Tori's true self makes Jade look like an angel.)_

That said, the only reason Jade stays with Beck and cares so much is because without her hurting him and keeping him in line, he'd be hurt by so many more people.

So, she keeps them away from him with scathing words and steely glares.

Jade can see the affect she has on people. She can both keep people away and draw them close.

She can make them believe one thing, when she's really doing another.

This is Jade's favourite thing to do.

She can insult and taunt and tease and ridicule Trina, and to everyone else it makes her look like a bitch… even if they secretly agree.

But she knows that it makes Trina's day because she _matters_ enough for Jade West to even acknowledge her existence.

And she can threaten Rex and tear him apart and even try to convince Robbie that his puppet has died…

…but in a strange way, both she and the ventriloquist know that that's her way of saying he doesn't need Rex, and that he doesn't need to distance people from him and be so afraid.

That's her way of telling him they like him better when he's himself.

But she can also scare people, threaten them without words and make them wish they were never born, without doing anything at all.

Andre's completely horrified of her for this reason.

She knows everything about him, the thoughts that run through his head.

What he does borders on obsession, but it's the other side of the border.

As much as Jade hates Tori, and as horrible as Tori secretly is, Andre is so much worse.

Jade remembers that day when Cat came to her, close to tears, after being cornered in the bathroom by Andre.

The redheaded girl had told her about how he had shaken her and yelled at her that Valentine's day wasn't a day made for her, Cat Valentine, until she whimpered with fright.

Stalking and threatening was one thing, but to Jade, hurting Cat was so much worse.

Cat was the only person Jade liked, hung out with, and paid attention to because she wanted to, and not because she deserved it or needed it.

Jade really is the only thing keeping Hollywood Arts in check, from keeping it's students from descending into complete chaos.

There's a reason such an unlikable girl is on top of the food chain.

Everyone either thinks they owe her something, or they're too afraid of her to attempt to dethrone her.

Jade is judge, jury, and executioner.

But more than anything, she just wishes she could be a girl for once.


End file.
